Cornershop
' Cornershop' are a British indie rock band best known for their 1998 UK number one single "Brimful of Asha". The band were formed in 1991 by Wolverhampton-born Tjinder Singh (singer, songwriter, and guitar), his brother Avtar Singh (bass guitar, vocals), David Chambers (drums) and Ben Ayres (guitar, keyboards, and tamboura), the first three having previously been members of Preston-based band General Havoc, who released one single (the "Fast Jaspal EP") in 1991. The band name originated from a stereotype referring to British Asians often owning corner shops. Their music is a fusion of Indian music, Britpop, and electronic dance music. Along with Cornershop, Tjinder Singh and Ben Ayres also had a side project called Clinton, where they produced electronic music. Links To Peel Peel seemed to discover the band in 1992 and mentioned on 20 November 1992 that he saw them perform at the Falcon in London: : ‘Just before the programme I went out and saw the future of rock and roll. Well not really the future of rock and roll at all but the vastly entertaining Cornershop.’ On his Austrian radio show on 03 May 1993 (Ö3), Peel also mentioned Cornershop as: : "The first poptastic band from Britain's Asian community" The band were regularly played on Peel's playlist, even when the band's hits dried out after 1998. Cornershop's side project Clinton were also played on his show. After Peel's death, the band recognised Peel contribution in helping the band to get exposure and attended his funeral in 2004.http://www.bbc.co.uk/suffolk/content/image_galleries/john_peel_funeral_gallery.shtml?30 Festive Fifty Entries *1993 Festive Fifty: England's Dreaming #17 *1995 Festive Fifty: 6am Jullander Shere #36 *1997 Festive Fifty: Brimful Of Asha #01 *2002 Festive Fifty: Staging The Plaguing Of The Raised Platform #25 *2004 Festive Fifty: Topknot (featuring Bubbley Kaur) #40 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1993-01-17. Broadcast: 13 February 1993. Repeated: 21 May 1993, Best Of Peel Vol 58 *Nai Zindagi Nai Jevan (New Way New Life) / Summer Fun / England's Dreaming / Trip Easy 2. Recorded And Live at Maida Vale. Broadcast: 17 April 2002 *Heavy Soup / Staging The Plaguing Of The Raised Platform / Norwegian Wood / Jullander Shere / Lessons Learned From Rocky 1 To Rocky 3 / Spectral Mornings / We're In Your Corner Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) 1993 *08 January 1993: Moonshine (7 Inch EP - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija Records *15 January 1993: 'The Hanif Kureishi Scene' (EP 'In The Days Of Ford Cortina') Wiiija *23 January 1993: Moonshine (EP - In The Days of Ford Cortina) Wiija *23 January 1993 (BFBS): Moonshine (7" EP - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija *23 January 1993 (BFBS): Kawasaki (More Heat Than Chapati) (7" EP - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija *31 January 1993 (BFBS): The Hanif Kureishi Scene (EP - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Moonshine (EP - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija *08 March 1993 (Ö3): 'Moonshine (7"-In The Days Of Ford Cortina)' (Wiiija) (JP: 'This is one in the ear for the racist dickheads, anyway.') *10 April 1993: ? (10" EP - Lock Stock Double Barrel) Wiiija *17 April 1993: 'England’s Dreaming (Preston) (10 inch – Lock Stock & Double-Barrel)' (Wiiija) *30 April 1993: England's Dreaming (Preston) (12" - Lock Stock & Double-Barrel) Wiiija *03 May 1993 (Ö3): John mentions playing a track by Cornershop, "the first poptastic band from Britain's Asian community", but that is missing from this recording. *08 May 1993: 'Summer Fun In A Beat Up Datsun (10"-Lock Stock And Double Barrel)' (Wiiija) *16 July 1993: 'Trip Easy (7"-Naii Zindagi Naya Jeevan)' (New Musical Express / Strange Fruit) *04 September 1993: ‘Naii Zindagi Naya Jeevan (7 inch)’ (New Musical Express) *25 December 1993: England's Dreaming (Preston) (12" - Lock Stock & Double Barrel) Wiija FF #17 *1993 Compilation: Summer Fun (Peel Session) 1994 *21 January 1994: ‘Jason Donovan/Tessa Sanderson’(LP - Hold On It Hurts)’ (Wiiija Records) *28 January 1994: Change (LP - Hold On It Hurts) Wiija *29 January 1994 (BFBS): Jason Donovan / Tessa Sanderson (album - Hold On It Hurts) Wiiija *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Change (album - Hold On It Hurts) Wiiija 1995 *12 May 1995: '6am Jullander Shere (CD-Woman's Gotta Have It)' (Wiiija) *26 May 1995: Hong Kong Book Of Kung Fu (CD-Woman's Gotta Have It) Wiija *27 May 1995 (BFBS): 'My Dancing Days Are Done (CD-Woman's Gotta Have It)' (Wiiija) *02 June 1995: ‘Call All Destroyer (CD - Woman's Gotta Have It )’ Wiiija Records *29 December 1995: '6 A.M. Jullander Shere (CD-Woman's Gotta Have It)' (Wiiija) FF #36 1996 *09 November 1996: ‘Butter The Soul (12 inch )’ Wiiija 1997 *30 July 1997: Brimful Of Asha (CD: Brimful Of Asha) Wiiija *07 August 1997 (BFBS): 'Brimful Of Asha (7")' (Wiiija) (JP: 'Suddenly, after years and years and years, people are starting to take them seriously.') *04 September 1997:What Is Happening? (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija *09 September 1997: Sleep on the Left Side (LP: When I was Born for the 7th Time) Wiiija *11 September 1997: Good To Be On The Road Back Home Again (LP – When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiiji *23 December 1997: 'Sleep On The Left Side (CD-When I Was Born For The 7th Time)' *23 December 1997: 'Brimful Of Asha (Album Version (Berkeley)) (Maxi CD)' (Wiiija) FF #01 1999 *11 March 1999: David D Chambers (12” single) Meccico (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *05 August 1999: 'Welcome To Tokyo, Otis Clay (LP - Disco And The Halfway To Discontent)' (Hut) (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *11 August 1999: 'Hip Hop Bricks (CD-Disco And The Halfway To Discontent)' (Meccico) (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *19 August 1999 (Radio Eins): 'Hip Hop Bricks (CD-Disco And The Hallway To Discontent)' (Virgin) (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *15 September 1999: Giddian Di Rani (LP – Disco And The Halfway To Discontent) Virgin / Meccico (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *28 September 1999: Saturday Night and Dancing (LP – Disco And The Half Way To Discontent) Hut/Virgin (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *02 November 1999: 'Buttoned Down Disco (Filia Brazilia Disco Frisco Mix) (CDS)' (Meccico) (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *03 November 1999: 'Buttoned Down Disco (CDS-The Scratch Perverts Boil In The Bag Mix)' (Meccico) (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' 2001 *28 August 2001: Motion The 11 (single) Wiiija *05 September 2001: Motion The 11 (7") Wiiija *12 September 2001: Motion The 11 (7") (Wiiija) Mary Anne Hobbs sits in for Peel *13 September 2001: Motion The 11 (7") (Wiija) Steve Lamacq sits in for Peel *26 September 2001: Motion The 11 (7") Wiiija *20 December 2001: Lessons Learned From Rocky 1 To Rocky III - Cowcube Remix (CD Maxi-Single) (Wiiija) 2002 *16 January 2002: 'Lessons Learned From Rocky I To Rocky III (Cowcube Remix)' (Wjiiia) *22 January 2002: 'Lessons Learned From Rocky 1 To Rocky 3' (Wiiija) *06 February 2002: 'Wogs Will Walk' (Wiiija) *13 February 2002: Music Plus 1 (LP - Handcream For A Generation) Wiija *07 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Wogs Will Walk (album - Handcream For A Generation) Wiiija *11 April 2002: People Power (LP – Handcream For A Generation) Wiiija *16 May 2002 (Radio Eins): 'Heavy Soup (featuring Otis Clay) (2xLP-Handcream For A Generation)' (Wiiija) *19 June 2002: 'Staging (Cdr)' (White Label) *25 June 2002: 'Staging (CD Single)' (Willja) *03 July 2002: 'Staging (CD single)' (White Label) *18 July 2002: 'Staging (EP - Staging)' (Wiija) *25 July 2002 (Radio Eins): Staging (Super Jaws Version) (CD single - Staging) Wiiija *13 November 2002: 'Staging (7")' (Wiiija) *03 December 2002: 'Staging (7 inch)' (Wiiija) *26 December 2002: 'Staging The Plaguing Of The Raised Platform (LP-Handcream For A Generation )' (Wiija) FF #25 2004 *03 June 2004: 'Topknot (featuring Bubbley Kaur) (12")' (Rough Trade UK) *23 June 2004: 'Topknot (featuring Bubbley Kaur) (12")' (Rough Trade UK) *27 July 2004: Topknot (featuring Bubbley Kaur) (12") (Rough Trade UK) *08 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Staging the Plaguing of the Raised Platform' (LP- Album Promo) - (Wiija) *28 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Topknot (featuring Bubbley Kaur) (12") Rough Trade FF #40 Others *Peelenium 47 and 54 1999: 'Saturday Night & Dancing (CD-Disco And The Halfway To Content)' (Virgin/Meccico) (Under the name of '''Clinton')'' *Peel Out In The States (Program 03): 'Moonshine (7"-In The Days Of Ford Corina)' (Wiiija) *Peel Out In The States (Program 07): 'England's Dreaming (Preston) (10"-Lock Stock & Double Barrel)' (Wiiija) *Peel: Miscellaneous Amusing Clips And Anecdotes: Kawasaki (More Heat Than Chapati) (7" - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists